Another Sunday
by Lizzy3
Summary: Sad, one chapter fic. It's about someone that lost someone else, loosely based on Sleepless in Seattle.


Disclaimer- The Song: "Another Park, Another Sunday" belongs to the Doobie Brothers. I only own the annoying anchor woman. The rest belong to JK Rowling, and the plot is based loosely on Sleepless in Seattle.  
  
"As I'm sitting in my room staring out the window  
  
I'm wondering where you've gone  
  
Thinking back 'bout the happy hours just before the dawn  
  
Outside the wind is blowing......it seems to call your name  
  
Again  
  
Where have you gone"  
  
"So, what did you love the most about your wife?" an annoying anchor woman asked, masking a face of sympathy.  
  
"Well, it was everything really. I know that that's cliché but it was everything. All those many little things that, at the end of the day, add up to an absolutely perfect person," he stammered a little, a tear threatening to slide down his face.  
  
"Yes, well, we all know how she died. How are you children taking it?"  
  
"Well, my son is taking it very hard. 6 is a very delicate age you know. My girls, well, they don't really know what's going on."  
  
"I suppose that's a rather positive thing then?" He looked up at her incredulously.  
  
"No, they will never know what a great person she was. They'll never know their mum!"  
  
"I see, so, how are you holding up?"  
  
"City streets and lonely highways I've traveled down  
  
My car is empty  
  
And the radio just seems to bring me down  
  
I'm just tryin' to find me a pretty smile that I can get into  
  
It's true  
  
I'm lost without you"  
  
"I suppose I should say that I'm doing just fine or it's getting easier. That's what I wish I could say but it just simply isn't the case. Every breath I take reminds me of her. Every little thing takes me back."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, like the smell of cinnamon when we walk passed a patisserie, or the way it looks when someone puts on lipstick. The feel of satin always, always. That smell of flowers.." he trailed off, looking to the side of the studio.  
  
"If you had to give any advice to the listeners out there, what would it be?"  
  
"Savor every moment. You really never know when it's going to happen. One minute you're holding her hand and the next.." a tear slipped down his face closely followed by another.  
  
"Words to live by, words to live by. So, what are you doing to help yourself?"  
  
"Another lonely park, another Sunday  
  
(Another lonely day)  
  
Why is it life turns out that way  
  
(It just turns out that way)  
  
Just when you think you've got a good thing  
  
It seems to slip away"  
  
"I've tried to forget the way her hand felt in mine. I've tried to live as normally as I can. The truth is, there's nothing you can do. You think that all you have to do is get out of bed but then you stand up and the pain is just as bad as it was when you were lieing down. You think it'll be better once you have some food in your stomach but it just reminds you of her, it just reminds you. The only solace I have is my happiness when seeing my children. It's selfish, but without them I wouldn't be sitting in front of you right now."  
  
"Well, maybe there's something I can do to help."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Well, why don't you try meeting someone else." He shook his head slowly.  
  
"You only get one chance at this. That's why it's so important. You'll know when it happens too because, because it's so lovely, so wonderful. Something that brilliant comes once in a lifetime, once in a lifetime.."  
  
"It's warm outside, no clouds are in the sky  
  
But I need myself a place to go and hide  
  
I keep it to myself...... I don't want nobody else  
  
To see me cryin' all those tears in my eyes"  
  
"So how did you know?"  
  
"It was the way she laughed or maybe it was the way her hair floated on the wind. Maybe it was the way her hand made mine tingle. I just knew, it was like..like magic."  
  
"So, how do you get this magic?"  
  
"You, you have to wait for it to come to you."  
  
"Another park, another Sunday  
  
It's dark and empty thanks to you  
  
I've got to get myself together  
  
But it's hard to do"  
  
"I guess that's my answer, waiting."  
  
"Your answer to what?"  
  
"Magic, just wait and it'll come."  
  
"Well thank you very much Mr. Potter. I hope you James, Lily, and Clair will have a happy holiday.." 


End file.
